


Falling into Darkness

by orphan_account



Series: crankiplier smut [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, But I can't think of them, Dark x Ethan, Dark!Mark, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel like there are more relevant tags, M/M, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Teasing, Top!Dark, Top!Mark, bottom!ethan, question mark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first thing he sees when he enters his living room is a silhouette, on the couch. He almost doesn't make it out in the darkness but his eyes widening immediately when he does.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: crankiplier smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Falling into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> \- - - a/n edit - - >
> 
> Don't even know if anyone will see this but I feel like I need to write this as closure for myself. 
> 
> I won't be posting anymore mark/ethan. I was debating whether or not to delete or orphan this but went with orphaning. Shipping is crossing boundaries and morally it's not right. I think I was pushing that thought away before, saying oh it's fine I respect them it's just some light hearted rpf. But by doing this in the first place, I wasn't respecting them and was being selfish. I don't regret posting this, it's shown me that boundaries are important, which is a life lesson that I happened to learn like this. 
> 
> If you needed a sign to stop indulging in shipping people, take this as that sign.
> 
> I hope you're doing well today :)
> 
> <\- - - a/n edit - - - 
> 
> May I offer some Dark/Ethan in these trying times. Hope you enjoy... 
> 
> Inspiration for this fic was this amazing artwork (image included in the fic) by indiiglow on tumblr:
> 
> https://indiiglow.tumblr.com/post/188619460406/im-late-to-the-wkm-anniversary-but-oh-well

The first thing he sees when he enters his living room is a silhouette, on the couch. He almost doesn't make it out in the darkness but his eyes widening immediately when he does.

 _wait... what?_ Ethan began to step back warily trying to keep his breathing quiet. _1, how the fuck did they get in here?? and 2, more importantly, who the fuck are they?_

"I think you know well enough who I am, baby." The familiar voice resonating through his head.

_mark??_

_did he just call me... baby?_

_what?_

_that... that can't be Mark?_

_...am I dreaming?_

The man snaps his fingers and the lights flicker on. The sudden change has Ethan squinting. 

He was staring him straight in the eyes. Dark was staring him straight in the eyes.

Ethan's breath hitches as he stands frozen in the doorway. His eyes were flitting around the room... _how- how do I get out? how the fuck do I get out??_

_i need to get out._

_door._

_hallway._

_kitchen._

_knife._

_no._

With all that he knows about Dark, fighting him is out of the question.

_front door._

Dark interrupts his thoughts, "looking for something?"

 _oh god._ The jingle of Ethan's keys in Dark's hand sends dread flying into the pit of his stomach, his head starting to feel fuzzy.

_I'm dreaming... right? this is just nightmare... just a nightmare..._

Dark's still there. He hasn't moved from his place on the couch. His stare emotionless clearly attempting to be something more... more what exactly? He couldn't pinpoint. The subtle aberrations struck him. The shifting red and blue aura around him. The lack of warmth in his skin more obvious now. Ethan hadn't noticed before but Dark's shirt is buttoned down most of the way, his toned chest exposed. He watches the rise and fall for a moment and Dark moves his arm up onto the back of the couch, causing his shirt to open further. Ethan's eyes began to trail down-

  
(credit: indiiglow)

_Dark isn't even **real** , what the fuck is going on?? _

"Oh, darling," Dark teases with a devilish grin, "I can assure you I am _very_ real."

_what? he can read my mind now??_

_christ, I have to be dreaming._

"N-no you're not! You're not real!"

"No? You sound so sure, but I can assure you, you're mistaken," he pauses, considering briefly, "perhaps I can... prove it to you?" His voice carries like a deep purr, sending tingles down Ethan's spine for an entirely different reason given what he was implying.

_his voice has no right being that disarming._

"What... what do you want?"

He didn't want to trust Dark.

_he comes into my home, sits there being creepy as fuck in the dark waiting for me, takes my house keys, so now I can't leave and- oh god, he's gonna kill me._

"Come closer." 

The command echoing in his head was making his knees weak.

The room was a void of silence. Ethan doesn't realise how quiet it is until Dark's voice isn't there anymore.

In the silence he can barely hear his own shallow breathing but is becoming painfully aware of his heartbeat, pounding in his chest. The sound is filling his ears, accompanied by his soft footsteps on the wooden floor, following Dark's words.

 _why is... why am i doing this?_ That question wasn't entertained for long as he feels drawn to Dark's eyes.

He could so easily walk away but something about Dark was pulling him closer.

Dark's left hand is gently swirling a tumbler filled with amber liquid. Ethan watches Dark's eyes following the movement in the glass before they drift up to join his.

Ethan gulps. He's too scared to say a thing, to move. He is now a mere few steps away. 

Dark makes sure Ethan was looking as his shameless gaze passed over Ethan's body so intensely he swore he could feel it on his skin and he shivers at the sensation. Ethan wanted to hide so badly with the way Dark was undressing him like this.

_does he want what i think he wants? no he's fucking messing with me, that's what Dark does-_

Dark places his glass on the coffee table. The sharp sound interrupting his thoughts again.

Dark was now standing before him, his eyes black, flickering with red.

In any ordinary situation, being faced with these eyes would make your heart race, make adrenaline surge through your veins and, most importantly, make you turn away as fast as you could. These eyes would make you run. 

Ethan's heart was racing.

_it's too late to run._

He stands at eye level with Ethan but Ethan's never felt so small.

Dark leans close. Still not making a move to touch him as he speaks, his lips ghosting over the shell of Ethan's ear. Words that he wasn't expecting to hear from Dark's mouth.

"Is this not what you dream about, Ethan?" Dark's voice so close it resonates through to his core. 

Nothing could've stopped Ethan's face from flushing as red as he did. "N-no," he denies despite his body saying otherwise, refusing to give into Dark's ministrations.

"Oh, but that's not true, is it?"

"I'm not..." he falters, "I'm not lying," his volume falls, gaze falling to the floor.

"There's nothing stopping you, Ethan. You have all of me to yourself..." his voice more seductive by the second. Dark tilts his head and holds his arms open in an invitation for Ethan.

Ethan tentatively pulls his gaze up from the floor as he traces Dark's solid form. The open shirt is framing his torso. The lines of his abs end with a perfect v, leading into his pants-

_no._

"Wouldn't it feel good..." Dark takes a step closer, "...to let go? Why resist..." Ethan found himself staring at Dark's lips who makes a satisfied hum as he continues, "...something that could be so perfect?"

His lips, teasingly close to touching his skin, trailing from Ethan's ear towards his neck. "Why resist, Ethan?" With every word, Dark's breath would ghost his neck and tingles would run through him. He was so close... to letting him.

_it would feel so good..._

He moans gently and gasps when he realises he made that sound out loud. 

Dark chuckles deeply, revelling in his affect on Ethan. "I could give you everything, Ethan... if you let me."

He doesn't know what was making him trust Dark. But he doesn't care. Dark's precence is seemingly invading his mind and he's wanting more.

All he could think about were where he wants Dark's hands feeling him. Touching him were he wants it. Where he needs it. Everything he'd been dreaming of was just out of reach as he stands centimetres before him.

_please, please, please..._

"... please."

Dark, wasting no time, immediately closes the shallow gap to press a kiss to Ethan's neck.

Dark's first contact with his skin is electric.

His mouth hangs open in a silent gasp as he tilts his head for Dark, sliding a hand through the black locks of his hair, the other shakily placed on Dark's shoulder. Dark latches on, sucking bruises into Ethan's sensitive skin.

He feels a solid palm press against his clothed crotch and he moans, eyes fluttering shut. He wants so much more than this touch, it's too gentle, far too gentle.

Dark's touch was considerate, delicate even, despite his demeanour being far from it. Ethan was expecting more force but Dark wasn't giving it to him. 

"M-more..."

"More?" Dark teases. He presses more firmly as he massages Ethan over his pants. Ethan whines and his hand flies to grip Dark's forearm. 

Ethan's pants feel like they can't get any tighter.

Dark grips Ethan's ass roughly and pulls their hips flush, the action forcing a whimper from Ethan's throat. He continues scattering kisses on Ethan's neck before pulling away to take Ethan's t-shirt off.

Ethan's eyes trail down past his abs, drifting lower, this time he didn't stop his thoughts. He notices the fabric of Dark's pants tenting.

The sin that floods Ethan's mind... He wants what's underneath those pants. He wants to undo that zip, to be kneeling between Dark's legs, to feel the heaviness of Dark's cock on his tongue.

So he does.

Sinking to his knees, he keeps his eyes glued to Dark's. The adrenaline still pumping through Ethan's body leaves his hands shaky but he does his best to unfasten Dark's pants.

Ethan's kissing along the length of it by the time Dark's pants have hit the floor. He licks up from the base, letting his hot breath ghost the head of Dark's cock before he wraps his lips around it. He takes it further into his mouth, bobbing and sinking lower. Dark weaves a hand through Ethan's hair using the grip to pull him closer. The tip of Dark's cock pushes along the roof of his mouth and hits the back of his throat.

It doesn't take long for Ethan's jaw to start aching.

Dark pulls him up and captures his mouth in a heated kiss. He licks at Ethan's lips and he whines, opening his mouth and letting Dark explore it with his tongue. Ethan's hands coming to rest in a tight grip in the fabric of Dark's shirt.

He's being pulled closer with Dark's hands finding their way under his thighs to lift him. Ethan's legs wrap around Dark's waist as Dark carries him.

They're heading into the darkness of the hallway to Ethan's bedroom when Dark presses him roughly against a wall. He can't see a thing but he doesn't really want to. He's being kissed again, hungrier this time. He feels Dark grind against his ass and he moans against his lips, "I need it- need it- please..." his voice trailing into a whisper.

He's thrown onto his bed and Dark pulls away to take Ethan's joggers and underwear down, the force of the movement pulling him a few inches across the sheets.

Shivers were sent down Ethan's spine as he's left naked with Dark's looming form above him. Dark's eyes were hungry, looking at him like he was going to devour him.

He's positive he'd let him.

Ethan looks over to the side table where an open bottle of half empty lube rests. "You have been a busy, haven't you," Dark says as he shucks off his last remaining article before taking the bottle in his hand.

"How do you want me?"

"Hands and knees."

He feels the bed dip as Dark settles behind him. Wet fingers tease his rim.

"Ahh fuck- you're fingers are big," he pushes back onto them, faster than Dark was pushing them in, "I like... I like it when it hurts."

Dark fucks him roughly with his fingers and Ethan's legs spread wider. They curl inside him, brushing against his prostate.

"Fuuuck... need more than fingers, Dark, please..."

"I'll give you everything you need, baby, patience..." Dark's voice dripping with honey, it makes Ethan's mouth water.

Dark hums, dragging his fingers along Ethan's prostate again and again, rubbing against it purposefully. Ethan, in a growing state of desperation, moans into his pillow. He attempts to grind his hips along the sheets but Dark has other ideas as he's being flipped over immediately.

Ethan's dick is aching to be touched but it's left aching against his stomach as Dark pins him. Ethan squirms in his hold, "Daaark... please..."

"Please what?"

"Need you to fuck me," he begs.

Ethan could feel Dark's deep laugh muffled against his neck, it rumbles through him like a purr, sending soft pleasure downwards. Dark leans down to take Ethan's lips in a rough kiss that quickly brakes into a mess of teeth and tongues.

The air was being forced out of his lungs as Dark pushes into him. His brows furrow with the girth of it splitting him open in the best way.

"Want it... so bad- fuck," He threw his head back, unable to do much else with his hands still pinned.

Dark speaks against Ethan's lips, who shivers in response, "nobody else gets to see you like this... so desperate for me."

"Want to be yours, Dark... please," he whines, as Dark begins to pick up the pace. 

"Mmph, I'll make you mine," Dark promises against Ethan's neck.

The room fills with Ethan's moans begging for more, like he'll never be satisfied by anything else.

"You take me so well," Ethan whimpers at the praise.

There's a sweetness and bitterness in Dark's aura. He couldn't place it but it was addictive. He wants more.

"H-hard-er," his voice manifesting breathlessly. If he was begging for hard, hard is what Dark was going to give him.

The force of Dark's hips against his own sends tingles rippling over his skin. The sensation of being filled up over and over pulls him closer. The tingling white heat pooling in his abdomen is telling him he's close.

"Let go for me, baby."

Those words were all it took.

He feels a thrum of warmth violently rip through him like a tidal wave. His breath hitches as he comes, body shaking as Dark's cock stays buried in him, fucking through his release.

Tear's were pooling at Ethan's tearducts, eyes glossing over. The stimulation was driving Ethan far beyond coherence, his words devolving into a mess of whimpers and sounds vaguely centering around 'Dark.'

He grows limp and Dark's thrusts begin to stutter. The blue and red of his aura fluctuating way past the surface of his skin. Dark releases with a growl. The grip on his hips so tight he knows it will bruise.

Ethan's eyes are threatening to close on him as he teeters on the edge of sleep. Dark stills and pulls out gently, Ethan manages nothing more than a quiet gasp at the sensitivity.

His gaze is languid as he follows Dark's movements, half expecting him to just get up and leave.

But he doesn't.

Dark holds him close against his chest and he can't fight it anymore as he's falling into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a hint of plot, perhaps?... you'll have to stay tuned to find out what I write next...
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this! Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated :)


End file.
